1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a leadership support system, and more particularly to a leadership support system that warns a danger of isolation on a radio communication between a leader and a member of the system, a leadership support terminal constituting the system, and a method therefor.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventional leadership support terminals are described in Japanese patent laid-open publication No. 2006-54787 by way of example. The leadership support terminals constitute, together with one or more IC (Integrated Circuit) radio tags, a leadership supervision system for confirming a person or persons. In the leadership supervision system, it has been proposed that a radio IC tag carried by each of the respective moving persons outputs a predetermined signal; a memory device in the radio mobile terminal stores personal information of each moving person and a signal made correspondent to the personal information; a receiver receives a signal from the radio IC tag; the memory device is searched to specify personal information based on the received signal; a signal determiner determines whether or not there is a moving person who matches with the specified personal information corresponding to the stored information of the memory device; and an output unit transmits determination results.
However, in the conventional leadership support terminal, in order to determine whether or not a member of a group, i.e. a moving person is in danger of isolation, it is determined as the presence or absence of a group member whether or not radio waves are sensed in the communication between the radio IC tag carried by the member and the radio mobile terminal carried by the leader.
Because of this, for example, in the case where communication conditions are temporarily worsened when a person carrying the conventional leadership support terminal walks into a room so that radio waves are shut off by its structure, the terminal will incorrectly determine that the member is in danger of isolation. Consequently, this terminal will be easily influenced by the determination of isolation.
Besides, the conventional leadership support terminal determines only the presence or absence of a member by the presence or absence of the arrival of radio waves in the communication between the radio IC tag carried by the member and the radio mobile terminal carried by the leader, so that it cannot determine whether or not a member is in a situation of being easily isolated.